Monster
by ames95
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter touches on self-harm, eating disorders, anxiety and suicidal thoughts. Marinette is usually a normal joyful girl, she loved everything her family and her friends, then one day, everything came crashing down onto Marinette, she didn't know it would get this bad, what was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way...
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Hey everyone,**

**I am really sorry for the lack of stories, been dealing with a lot of adult life and here is a warning and disclaimer for this next story!**

**I'm going to write about a major thing no one really physically sees… So, this is a major trigger warning… It's about self-harm, suicidal thoughts, mental health and eating disorders in general…**

**Please be respectful of this fic as it means a lot to me, and I needed to put myself back into my old mind sets that I use to deal with…**

**This is all from Marinette Dupain-Cheng's POV (point of view) and on occasion I will slip in some sort of Adrien Agreste's POV as chapter based**

**Any negative reviews will be reported as this is NOT a thing to joke about.**

**Thank you for all your support my bugs and kittens xx**

**The characters are aged up to 17.**

**Without further or do enjoy this story.**

**MARINETTE POV:**

So, here I am, sitting on the rails of my balcony at 2am… It's cold, I know it is… But I don't feel it, I don't feel cold or warm. I don't feel anything…

_Nothing_ had seemed to go right today! I don't know why I feel like this; I don't think I could feel anything at this point, even if I tried to force myself into thinking I could…

_**EARLIER THAT DAY**_

It's morning, ugh, and I was doing my usual routine;

Alarm goes off.

I get up and get dressed.

Put on a smile for the day.

Have breakfast.

Go to classes.

Go home.

Seems like a normal morning for just about everyone, right? Well, I hate to break it to you but you're wrong…

As per almost every other day, everything around me felt like it was just background noise. I, one again, felt like a ghost that no one noticed in the bustling crowd… I just felt _lost_.

"Girl, are you okay?" Alya asked, concerned, as she tried to comfort me by rubbing my shoulder and reminding me for the umpteenth time that she was here for me, no matter what.

Feeling drained already, it was all I could do to give her a small and tired smile.

"I'm fine, Alya, really… I just stayed up late helping my parents with the bakery," I lied through my teeth. Usually, I could tell her what was wrong with me… But, for some reason, this time I felt like I just _couldn't_…

'_Why can't I just tell her? Why is today somehow any different?_' I thought to myself, getting lost in a train of thought, right as Alya started yet another conversation about her Ladyblog.

Fortunately, the bell rang for lunch and I abruptly interrupted her and said that I was going to go work on some of my designs – _alone_, as I needed to concentrate – during break.

Sure, I wasn't exactly lying… But, if I were to actually be honest with her, I would've said '_Don't leave me alone, please, I need help'_…It confused me why I couldn't just say that…Sometimes I just felt this thing inside me screaming… But something deep down inside me wanted to hold my words back like I was slowly drowning, but no one would even know.

I slowly made my way over the library… _good no one is here_, granted who would even be here, it was a beautiful day outside and everyone would have been soaking up the sunshine within their skin… But why couldn't I enjoy it… _Why can't you be like them? What are you even doing? What do I even want?_

"Mari…"

My thoughts were cut off so a soft faint voice, I gathered up all of my thoughts frantically like they were all over the floor like when you drop you papers or books.

As I looked up to see who was in my presents and it was Adrien… why is he here?

"I know you probably came here wanting to concentrate but…" He looked down while rubbing the back of his head "Do you mind if I sit down with you?" I could feel my eyes widen, even though my face didn't show it I was screaming for joy that he was here at least, someone to keep my company so I don't feel completely along, "I-I mean like you seemed like you needed the company… but I wouldn't want to intrude on what you are doing but…"

I smiled half-heartedly at him and cut him off "Adrien, it's fine, you can sit down with me, I just don't really feel like any sort of small talk as of the moment"

He nodded agreeing with me and sat down next to me.

We sat in a comfortable silence between each other while I did some sketching and Adrien catching up of his Chinese studies, he was a sweet guy, always there to break the ice between others when needed, he was so caring, always going out of his way to make others smile… He managed to make me smile a few times, but I guess he noticed I haven't been smiling… Well a real smile anyways…

"How are things going at home?" Adrien asks out of nowhere.

"Fine, but been busy a few times"

"Yeah I bet… How's the designing?"

"Fine I guess…"

"What do you mea-"

"I said… NO small talk" I snapped… I didn't mean to; my mind kept screaming _SAY WHAT YOU MEAN! TELL HIM YOU ARE SORRY!_

"S-sorry…" Adrien looked down at the ground feeling hurt… I felt bad, I usually never snap at anyone for anything unless they deserved it… Adrien didn't deserve it, he was just trying to help… But why didn't I care… But I did care I just couldn't feel any care…

He laid his head on my shoulder "Is this okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, it's fine"

We've become more closer with each other over the years this kind of thing would never really bother me but today something was different I could feel my heart beat a little bit… but I felt it like this for agers… I was smiling for real this time, I started sketching happily and enjoying myself know that Adrien was happy sitting in silence with me…

_You don't deserve this! You are nothing…_

My head snap into reality for a moment… where did that voice come from…?

Everything seemed to go by really fast, the bell rang to go to back to home room, I showed my drawings to Alya who was so proud of me, Nino and Adrien also showed their love for my work as well.

"Look everyone Marinette did the most amazing drawing of all time, what is it supposed to be anyways" Alya shouted like she was a proud parent.

"A… An evening dress…" I responded quickly

Chloe laughed "It doesn't even look like a dress, it looks like a homeless person's home. Cardboard and filthy blankets"

Usually Chloe's comments towards me would never really affect me… so why are they just affecting me now? I questioned myself as I blinked back the tears that I could feel forming behind my eye lids, I left my sketch book behind and ran home…

I got home and thanking every god that no one was home, I ran up to the bathroom, stood in front of the mirror looking at the disgusting mess I have made of myself, tears running down my cheeks, red sore puffy eyes forming. I started coughing which started to burn the back of my throat as I cried more and more, then turned into hyperventilating, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that started working its way up to my throat. I slowly stepped towards the toilet and nearly collapsed in front of it, I start heaving up everything that had been sitting in my stomach throughout that day.

More tears started streaming down my cheeks, nothing was making sense at why I felt like this…

Why didn't I just brush it off like I usually would?

Why are the insults affecting me now?

Why am I weak?

What am I doing?

All of these questions but none of them have answers…

_You will never be happy!_

_You will be always worthless!_

_You are a waste of space!_

There was that voice again… "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" I screamed at the top of my lungs before stumbling back to my room on the floor in tears, feeling myself drift away into the nothingness of sleep.

A few moments went by and I could hear my phone going off, at the time I didn't want anyone to talk to me at this point but when I saw that Adrien… _Adrien_? Of all people that could call me…

I sniffed back all the tears and answered the phone "He-Hello?"

"Hey Marinette, so umm I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to anyone right now, but I wanted to know if you were okay? Just wanted to make sure if you needed anyone or if you were okay"

Adrien's voice sounded so soothing even though it was full on concern, he was worried… about me? Of all people who could be calling me it was Adrien…

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine…" I paused for a moment "I'm really sorry I ran out like that, it wasn't like me…" it took all of my will power to hold back the tears I wanted to shed all over again.

"Oh no Marinette don't apologies for something like that, you didn't do anything wrong it was just Chloe, you never have to apologies for showing how you truly feel inside"

Adrien was literally being the most amazing person to talk to right now that it made me want to break down even further and just letting the darkness swallow me whole, but I can't let that happen… can I?

I sniffed back my tears "Tha… Thank you Adrien, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me right now…"

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment, I was overthinking about whether Adrien was rolling his eyes at me over the phone… no he wouldn't be doing that.

"It's okay Marinette, I just want you to know that I do care about you and always will be here for you even if it's just for company and sitting in silence" Adrien said calmingly over the phone, I held back even more tears, I didn't want to seem too vulnerable at the time.

I sniffed back more tears, "As much as I appreciate the offer, Adrien I think I might pass it for today. I want some time to collect myself and just get my head on straight I just think today was just one of those days where I just need time for myself"

I hear a sigh over the phone but not of annoyance but a sigh of acceptance of my answer, "Well okay, all I can do is respect your wishes and if you ever need someone never hesitate to reach out to me and ask for my help okay" Adrien said with a reassurance within his voice.

"Thank you again Adrien… I'll defiantly keep that in mind, I should probably go through just to collect myself more and maybe get some rest"

Adrien chuckled nervously "Yeah I'll let you go and get some rest"

I was about to hang up the phone until,

"Oh, and Marinette"

"Y-yes?" I questioned

"I'm always one call away, not matter the time of day, I will answer the phone no matter what it is for"

We sat there on the phone with white noise between us over the phone, I felt like a void was trying to suck me back in when Adrien was standing there waiting for me as I was being sucked into that void.

"Thank you again Adrien, I will keep that in mind as well, thank you for checking up on me" I could feel my throat tighten, it started to burn, why was my body reacting this way.

"Okay Marinette, take care of yourself and get some rest"

Once the call was over as I could do was shy away from looking at myself, I turned my phone and computer off and covered my mirror as I never wanted to see myself with what I feel like I am becoming, I slowly make myself way to my waiting bed, I bury myself within my blankets that felt so much heavier than what they were before… Oh well, it'll help me recollect myself again and hopefully I'll be feel better after I sleep.

I close my eyes and I feel myself drifting off into nothingness…

'_You will never be okay, you will always be worthless no matter what you do'_

The last thing I felt was a singular tear slowly traveling down my face as I laid down

A few hours later I woke up in a cold sweat, everything seemed to move so slow but yet fast at the same time… I know it doesn't make sense but something about this felt very off…

I know this feeling, I've felt it before but it's now only starting to get so much worse as the times go on when I tried to ignore it rather than sitting down and writing things down and well talking about it… It's beyond help really…

I got up from my bed, I put on one of my baggy white hoodies that I got from a Jaggered Stone concert then I opened the trap door that leads to my balcony.

So, here I am, sitting on the rails of my balcony at 2am… It's cold, I know it is… But I don't feel it, I don't feel cold or warm. I don't feel anything…

_Nothing_ had seemed to go right today! I don't know why I feel like this; I don't think I could feel anything at this point, even if I tried to force myself into thinking I could…

I heard a silenced thud behind me, I slowly turned my body around feeling myself tense up, it felt like the whole world was constantly on my shoulders.

I finally looked up from the floor I was staring at only to meet the gaze of a green-eyed boy in his pleather cat suit.

"Hello Princess"

I don't know what came over me, but I started to tear up and bolted towards him with a tight grasp around his waist, we both slowly hit the floor, I kept my tight grip around him as he stroked my hair allowing me to let everything out.

**A/N; Hey guys, if you guys want more chapter please let me know as this story means so much to me right now.**

**Also, another little disclaimer, if you guys are wanting more chapters, these things will take me nearly months to work on, this first chapter took me a year to put together, editing and also trying to cope with revisiting everything within these chapters.**

**I am alright with how I am at the moment, but I will be honestly I am struggling a little bit here and there.**

**The next chapter will be in Adrien's/Chat Noir's POV so if anyone would like this story to be a thing let me know and I'll start the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the love and support xoxo**


	2. DISCLAIMER

**MORE DISCLIAMERS:**

**So just so that everyone is on the same page on me, yes I have said that this story means a lot to me but what I didn't say is that is all based on true life events that have happened to me (obviously not the miraculous side of things) but the self-harming, the thoughts, anxiety and everything within these chapters are my story being told through this… I find it comforting for me to give my story with a twist of the miraculous (because honestly, I am obsessed with this show)**

**So, someone mentioned about that where is Tikki in all this, and she is has something to do with what Marinette is feeling, NO! That is not the case, everything in this story I am writing is all true events that happened to me and so many other people suffering behind closed doors… And with Tikki coming into all this, she is still a bystander trying to figure out how to step along with this.**

**This will all be explained within the next chapter.**

**Right enough with the heavy, hoping everyone is having a lovely day/night (depending on where you all are)**

**Next chapter is starting the drafting process, it might take me some time to write due to me walking down the darkest path in my life…**

**If anyone has any questions or concerns, feel free to leave reviews or if you prefurrr (haha cat puns xD ) feel free to inbox me**

**Also, I will be posting updates on the process or stuff on my Instagram: 5_spots_cosplay**

**Mainly that's my cosplay/personal page but eh I post things about fanfics here and there, feel free to follow me there too and send messages if you'd like xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Adrien's POV;

**This chapter is all in Adrien's point of view, again trigger warning about self-harm, suicidal thoughts, eating disorders and anxiety.**

**No without further-a-do, let's see what happens next.**

It was a normal day for me, woke up took a shower, got dress and then Plagg begging for cheese like usual.

Had my breakfast got my schedule from Natalie, luckily today was a free day other than Chinese revision for my test I had the next day.

As I was on my way to school something didn't feel right in the pit of my stomach, Plagg didn't seem to be himself either after we left the house, I guess today was going to be one of those days. I sighed to myself as we approached the school.

'_I don't have a great feeling about today… not one bit'_

I thought to myself as I walked into the school, but I put on my usual façade hoping that I can smile for real soon but being around my friends always helped me so it shouldn't be too much longer.

I walked into my class room as usual and sat down in my seat and caught up on some of my class work from the day before that I never ended up finishing up.

I heard Alya and Marinette talking in the background, even though I never looked behind me I could hear it in Marinette's voice that she was really tired, she mentioned that she was helping her parents in the bakery, I believe that but there was something else within that voice but I didn't want to make assumptions so I set it aside for the moment.

I continued on with my work as Nino made small conversation with me and Alya from time to time. Nothing much was being said so I went about my day but something cold went through my body like a transparent ghost or something like that.

The bell rang for our first break I gather up my things slowly making sure I didn't forget anything but again I felt this weight on my shoulders, usually it was stress about modelling and everything else but no this was something bigger than that, Nino said he was going to chill out with Alya since Marinette took off before anyone could say anything to her. It wasn't like Marinette to do that, she would at least tell someone she was going somewhere else for break.

I grabbed everything I needed and walked outside of the classroom and then I saw Marinette looking around then inside the library, she seemed to give out a sign of relief and then walked inside, I wondered to myself if she was at all okay. It did seem like she wanted to be alone usually I am a bystander when it comes to this type of thing just so people have the space, they need to have time to reflect and think.

Clearly something was telling me that wasn't the case and I felt my body move on its own towards the library, so I made an instant B-line to the library making sure no one stopped me.

"_Adrikins!"_

Fuck… of course she would pick me out of the crowd…

I turned around gave Chloe a simple smile and wave "Hi Chloe, sorry I can't stop and catch I have to study for my Chinese test"

"In the library? Oh, come on Adrien I'm sure you can brush the study off for this one time, I'm sure your father would understand" Chloe tried convincing me as she wrapped her arms around mine.

I pulled my arm out of her grip she looked at me slightly shocked.

"Look Chloe I don't have the time at the moment I really need to study" after I stated that I walked more quicker to the library, I opened the door ever so slightly and walked in, I looked around to find Marinette, a sigh of relief came out of my mouth as I saw her sitting at a desk sketching she looked like she was in her own deep thoughts.

I didn't want to startle her like I usually do for some reason, so I slowly walked over when I finally got near her, she didn't notice me, so I cleared my throat a little bit, still nothing.

"Mari?" I said quietly, she seemed to snap out of her thoughts for a moment looked dead straight into my eyes not really saying anything, I never really noticed how blue her eyes were, they were like the beautiful sky, I waited for a minute just in-case she was processing some thoughts.

When she didn't say anything else, I continued talking explaining why I was there.

"I know you probably came here wanting to concentrate but I umm" Why was I suddenly nervous… this never happens I looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of my neck like I usually do when I'm feeling out of place or nervous, "Do you mind if I sit down with you?", I looked back at her slightly she seemed a bit dumbfounded I hope I didn't say anything wrong "I-I mean like you seemed like you needed the company.. but I wouldn't want to intrude on what you were doing but…"

I saw that she smiled a little bit, it was a genuine real smile, granted it was small, but it was real unlike the other times people have been talking to her, she cut of my sentences with saying that I can sit with her but just no small talk. I wondered why that was so for a bit, but I figured it was her wanting us both to concentrate on our own work which seemed fair.

I nodded agreeing to her terms and pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, pulling my books out of my back and started doing some of my Chinese translations and also muttering how they may be pronounced, I would catch a glimpse of Mari from time to time seeing her focused eyes on her sketch book with her hand moving the pencil within motion of what she was thinking, I never noticed that she stuck out her tongue a little bit as she concentrated, I smiled a little bit thinking it was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

'_Huh Ladybug does the same thing from time to time' _I thought to myself for a brief moment.

"How are things going at home?"

Even though Marinette clearly said no small talk I couldn't help but break the silence a bit.

"Fine, but been busy a few times" She sounded bit unenthusiastic about talking about her parent's bakery… I guess she doesn't want to talk about that… Oh I know

"Yeah I bet… How's the designing?" I knew she would love to talk about her designs she is very talented when it comes to sewing and designing.

"Fine I guess…"

I was a bit taken back by what she had said this was not the type of response I was expecting… now I was worried.

"What do you mea-" My sentence got cut off by Marinette firmly talking.

"I said… NO small talk" She snapped… that was very unlike her, granted she did say at the very start that she didn't want any small talk, but I still did it anyways, it hurt yes but I needed to respect Mari's wishes and I pushed it over the line.

"S-Sorry" I said as I looked to the ground trying not to dwell on the emotions I was feeling at the present time. I had a thought in my head to present a gesture to her and in hoping that might break the ice between us again without talking or breaking any barriers.

I moved closer to her inch by inch in hopes that she didn't completely push me away, I slowly lowered my head on shoulder she seemed to jump at the contact, and I can't blame her, "Is this okay?" I waited for a response in hoping that this was okay.

"Yeah, it's fine"

I smiled and rubbed my head even more into her shoulder like a cat with that response, if I was really honest with myself, I would give anything to just be in this moment right now, I sighed to myself as I relaxed a little bit more within her comfort.

The day was going by smoothly and everything seemed really relaxed and quiet after everything happened at their first break, Marinette was still sketching and smiling now which was a good change, I continued talking with Nino about what I was getting up to after school then I heard Alya complimenting Marinette on her designs, they were truly amazing.

She mentioned it was an evening dress, I had already seen the early stages of the sketching I didn't want to spoil it and see the end result of what it looked like I knew Mari being the designer she is she would most likely make it herself as well.

I heard Chloe's voice pierce through the air of course she would have something to say, she always does I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something but then I say Marinette quickly get up and run, she didn't even pack anything she just grabbed her little bag and ran out the classroom, I turned to her with a massive clear of disgust.

"Chloe! How dare you do something like that to Marinette?" I could feel my throat tighten up and something inside my burning, I guess this feeling was rage.

"Whatever do you mean Adrikins, all I did was tell her the truth"

I could feel myself burning up more and more.

"It doesn't matter Chloe! You have upset her to the point of tears, Marinette is an amazing, independent, beautiful woman, she never breaks like that at all! You have probably pushed her to the unthinkable and the only person to blame is YOU!"

I stormed out of the classroom with all the things and went to the locker rooms.

"Ditching class are we kid?" Plagg said as he came out of my bag that had the smell of camembert left behind.

"Well I guess we are now… I don't know what it is but something about today seemed very off since the time I had woken up from sleeping"

"Yeah I kind of felt that too just felt a little bit stronger than what you were feeling maybe…" Plagg explained looking very down as he explained more.

"You kid when a Kwami feels this kind of thing when it comes to another Kwami or miraculous holder we can sense what the other person is thinking or feeling a lot more than what others would think of them" Plagg explained into more detail

"So… what you're saying this that Ladybug's true self is feeling down?" I looked at Plagg in dis belief

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am saying, granted us Kwami's can never have effect on what our holders' emotions"

I sighed in a deep thought about how Ladybug would be feeling right now, if I was feeling this down then she might be suffering in silence…

I snapped myself back into reality with a shake of my head, I reach into my front pant pocket and grabbed out my phone and went to dial Marinette's number, I needed to make sure that she was okay.

It rang a few times, I was hoping she was going to answer very soon;

'_Please Mari answer the phone'_

'_Please be okay'_

'_Please… Please… Please…'_

"He-Hello"

I heard a slight sniffle as Marinette answered but the phone but regardless, I sighed of relief left my mouth that she finally answered the phone.

"Hey Marinette, so umm I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to anyone right now, but I wanted to know if you were okay? Just wanted to make sure if you needed anyone or if you were okay"

She seemed very silent I would assume she was still trying to collect her thoughts, I might have caught her off guard with me calling her, I hope she didn't mind that I was calling her…

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine… I'm really sorry I ran out like that, it wasn't like me…"

Why was she apologising for something g that clearly was out of her control and not her fault?

"Oh no Marinette don't apologies for something like that, you didn't do anything wrong it was just Chloe, you never have to apologies for showing how you truly feel inside"

I hope I wasn't over stepping the line again or anything like that, I would never want to hurt her or over step the friendship we had, I opened my mouth to speak but then I heard her sniff like she was holding back something.

"Tha… Thank you Adrien, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me right now…"

I heard a little break in her voice… she was defiantly crying… why couldn't I help her! _WHY AM I NOT THERE RIGHT NOW!_

I silently sighed to myself before talking "It's okay Marinette, I just want you to know that I do care about you and always will be here for you even if it's just for company and sitting in silence"

I was hoping she would say something along the lines of "Yes", but I will humbling respect her if she said no.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Adrien I think I might pass it for today. I want some time to collect myself and just get my head on straight I just think today was just one of those days where I just need time for myself"

I sighed once again but I wasn't annoyed just more out of respect and acknowledging the fact she needed all the space she needed at the time, "Well okay, all I can do is respect your wishes and if you ever need someone never hesitate to reach out to me and ask for my help okay"

"Thank you again Adrien… I'll defiantly keep that in mind, I should probably go through just to collect myself more and maybe get some rest"

I chuckled to just to break the mood a little bit as we both relaxed a little, "Yeah I'll let you go and get some rest"

It seemed too quiet on the other side of the line, "Oh and Marinette"

"Y-yes?" Marinette questioned

"I'm always one call away, not matter the time of day, I will answer the phone no matter what it is for"

After saying that we kind of just sat in silence for a while listening to the white noise between us, it felt kinda isolated but not on my end… it was on Mari's end.

Finally, Marinette broke the silence, "Thank you again Adrien, I will keep that in mind as well, thank you for checking up on me"

"Okay Marinette, take care of yourself and get some rest"

Once the call was over, I called up my ride and went home early… I had a lot of thinking to do and I can't actually can't even get over how much emotion Marinette was feeling.

I was sitting at my desk working on my school work, but I couldn't focus enough to get anything done… I was too focused on the conversation I had with Marinette, something didn't seem right, and I needed to help her… She may know it, but she does need to help.

"Are you okay kid?" Plagg asked as he flowed over towards me as I lodged back into my seat and rolled it away from my desk, honestly, I wasn't even sure if I was okay, and well I couldn't feel anything, I didn't feel any emotion at the time I was too focused into Mari's emotions.

"Yeah I'm fine Plagg just well… I don't know just feeling this odd feeling again but it's a lot stronger than what it was before hand and I honestly don't know how to cope with it"

I got up from my seat and started sluggishly walking around my room constantly fiddling with my fingers, just didn't know what to do at the time honestly… Then a thought finally hit me.

"Hey Plagg, you're probably going to hate me"

"Claws Out" I shouted before Plagg could answer me back

I transformed and opened up window, I jumped out extending my baton and headed towards Marinette's, no idea why I was so drawn to knowing what was wrong, but I guess I was at the time.

As I sat near the Dupain-Chengs residence my heart was starting to pound harder than I have ever felt before this moment, it was a very odd feeling but if I didn't have that feeling right now in this moment I probably would of turned my cheek and went back home… But something was drawing me towards this moment for some reason, it must mean something at the very least.

I sighed to myself hoping that a light would come on, or I would hear some noise coming from her room… I just hope she was okay.

I got lost in my thoughts for a while until I saw at the corner of my eye that a light came on from Marinette's room, it wasn't bright one but warmer feel like a lamp or something like that.

She slowly came out from her room onto her balcony, she seemed very ill but not like a common cold ill, she looked mentally and psychologically ill… I had to help her somehow…

I stuck out my chest with a deep breath and made my way carefully over to her, I came down with a slight thud and I knew she heard me from that little jump she did… '_Crap I didn't mean to startle her'_

She slowly turned on the balls of her feet looking at the ground still but then she slowly started to look up, our eyes gazed at each other, I could see her eyes were red and puffy… '_was she crying before-hand? Is she needing help? SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT'_

"Hello Princess"

_Really? 'Hello Princess' was the only thing you could think of really Agreste?_

I could feel my own brain face palming me from the inside of my skull when I said that, I was about to say sorry to her but then Mari bolted towards me and hugged me, keeping a really good grip on me, she was hurting… and she was hurting really badly.. I have to do something!

'_Started tomorrow I will be there for you no matter what! Both as Adrien and Chat Noir! I will protect you with everything I have got to offer'_

**Heeey… so new chapter yay…**

**So I just want to put out there that I don't know if I can finish so many things at once, I am struggling with a lot of things right now, work, family, friends even my current relationship with anyone really, I'm sorry for this very late update and I don't know when I'll be updating again, I hope you can all understand and just hold out a little longer.**

**Thank you all soooo so sooooo much for all your support during through this, things will be getting more intense as the chapters go on, but I will put disclaimers at the start of the chapters just so you know what you're in for, hope you all have are well today and see in the next chapter**

**XOXO**


End file.
